Harry Potter und die Schlacht um Mittelerde
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Harry landet, durch einen Portschlüssel, in einer anderen Welt und findet sich in der größten Schlacht um Mittelerde wieder. Der Ringkrieg hat begonnen. Harry Potter : Herr der Ringe Crossover.
1. Reise in eine ferne Welt

**Harry Potter  
und die Schlacht um Mittelerde**

**1. Kapitel**  
_Reise in eine ferne Welt_

Murrend schloss Harry die knarrende Tür zum Klassenraum, nahm den Eimer voll Wasser und Schaum zusammen mit einem Lappen, schnappte sich den Putzbesen mit der anderen Hand und schritt missgelaunt zum nächsten Zimmer. Es war Samstag und ausgerechnet diese Tage, wo es geradezu perfekt war um sich für die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers vorzubereiten, musste er eine von Snape verhängte Strafarbeit verbüßen. Sein Lehrer hatte ihn gestern Abend erwischt als er von Hagrid, welcher ihm die vier Drachen vorstellte, wiederkam. Der junge Zauberlehrling gab zu das er vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken war als das er aufpasste wohin er, ohne Tarnumhang verdeckt, hinlief. Snape hatte ihm dann dazu verdonnert alle Klassenräume zu säubern. Vom Fussboden, über die Schülerbänke bis hin zu den Fenstern und Bücherregalen. Um dem ganzen auch noch die Krone aufzusetzen büsste Gryffindor an diesem Abend unglaubliche 100 Minuspunkte ein.

Harry schnaubte wütend.

Er wünschte sich das er in diesem Moment in der Bibliothek sitzen würde und seine Nase in ein Buch über Drachen stecken könnte.

_Wie man einen Drachen mit einfachen Mitteln bekämpft.  
Umfassend erläutert und detailliert beschrieben._

Ja, genau so einen Wälzer bräuchte er. Harry hoffte dass er schnell fertig werden würde, doch beim Anblick der vielen Türen in dem, von der Sonne hell erleuchteten, Gang die er noch abzuarbeiten hatte, sackte sein Optimismus auf den Tiefpunkt. Und im Gryffindorturm warteten massig Hausaufgaben auf ihn.

Er musste sich UNBEDINGT vorbereiten. Diese Drachen… sie bereiteten ihm Sorge. Was sollte er nur gegen eine Feuerspeiende Bestie einsetzen?

Harry öffnete seufzend die nächste Tür. Das schlimmste an der Strafe war das er nicht zaubern durfte. Der Zauberlehrling musste die dreckige Arbeit ohne magische Unterstützung ableisten. Gott, wie sehr er Snape hasste. Wütend ließ er den Eimer fallen und Seifenwasser spritze über den Boden. Doch nicht nur sein Lehrer bescherte ihm diese miese Laune: mit Ron und ebenso Hermine war er z.Zt. zerstritten. Sein ehemals bester Freund glaubte tatsächlich, er hätte sich für dieses Turnier angemeldet und gäbe damit nun an. Harry verfluchte ihn in Gedanken als Idioten. Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Maulen brachte ihn jetzt wirklich nicht weiter. Der Zauberlehrling putzte zuerst die Fenster, dann die Regale und Tische. Zwischendurch holte er frisches Wasser und machte sich hinterher an das säubern des Fussbodens. Freudiges Lachen drang von draußen an seine Ohren. Schüler tummelten sich auf dem weitläufigen Hogwarts Gelände und hatten, im Gegensatz zu ihm, Spaß an diesem Wochenende. Harry zügelte seine Wut um nicht gegen einen Stuhl zutreten. Er nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Doch plötzlich knarrten Bretter laut unter seinen Füßen und im nächsten Moment brach er mit seinem Bein durch das Holz. Nicht tief, gerade mal bis zu seinem Knie, aber der Schock hatte es in sich gehabt. Der junge Zauberer befreite sein Bein und blickte in das Loch. Eine alte dunkle Holzkiste sah zurück. Was hatte dies hier zu suchen? Er nahm sie, pustete den dicken Staub ab und untersuchte sie genauer. Sie war nicht verschlossen und beinhaltete ein kleines Stoffbündel, verschnürt mit feinen Lederbändern. Neugierig öffnete er es, Sekunden später lag auf dem vergrauten Stoff in seinen Händen ein zerbrochenes Schwert. Scharfe, spitze Teile der silbernen Klinge lagen zwischen dem Heft und schimmerten ihm entgegen. Die Oberfläche war blank poliert, dick und gold glänzend die Parierstange. Zu ihren Enden hin war sie schön geschwungen und aufwendige Filigrane Linien eingraviert. In seinem Knauf prangte ein dunkler Stein.

Harry hatte zuletzt in seinem zweiten Schuljahr ein Schwert, das von Godric Gryffindor, in den Händen gehalten. Ob dieses ebenfalls einem Gründer gehörte? Buchstaben waren zumindest nicht auf der zerbrochenen Klinge zu erkennen. Wem es wohl sonst gehören mochte? Harry berührte mit seinen Fingern das Heft… und verspürte plötzlich ein heftiges Ziehen am ganzen Körper. Die Konturen des Klassenzimmers verschwanden, ein Wirbel zog ihn in ein Schauspiel aus Licht und Farben. Ein wunderschönes Blau tauschte vor ihm auf, gefolgt von Grün. Sie wurden dichter und schärfer und formten sich zu einer Landschaft - wo er im nächsten Augenblick hart auf prallte. Der junge Zauberer keuchte. Die Landung hatte die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Wie ein Fisch an Land schnappte er nach Luft und fing sich nach einigen Minuten. Das Gras war trocken, piekste ihn unangenehm.

Langsam richtete Harry sich auf, nachdem die Lichter aufhörten vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, er torkelte etwas zur Seite und suchte an einem Felsen halt. Seine Sicht wurde wieder klar und offenbarte ihm einen atemberaubenden Blick auf eine weite Steppe die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Die Sonne stand hoch, wärmte ihn und ein leichter Wind fegte über das Land und wiegte Gräserhalme im Takt. Im Nordwesten ragten Schneebedeckte Berge hoch empor, weiter nördlich befand sich ein Wald der sich weit bis nach Osten zog, wo sich dort eine Gebirgskette erhob. Weiße, dichte Wolken schwebten über den gigantischen Bergen. Aber Harry kannte dieses Land nicht. Ebenso war nichts Vertrautes in der Nähe was ihn zurück zum Hogwarts Schloss führen konnte. Ihm würde mulmig zumute und in seiner Magengegend stieg eine unheimliche Kälte auf. Wo um Himmels Willen war er nur? _‚Dieses Schwert war ein Portschlüssel!'_ Kam es ihm in den Sinn. Aber wer sollte ein altes, zerbrochenes Schwert in einem Klassenraum verstecken? Vielleicht Snape? Snape war von Beginn seines ersten Schultages nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Er hatte ihm diese Strafarbeit verhängt und wusste das er, Harry, es beim putzen des Klassenraumes finden würde und dann an einem weit abgelegenen Ort, im verdammten Nirgendwo, sein restliches Leben verbringen würde.

…

_‚Ich bin so ein Volltrottel.'_

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Nicht nur weil er diesen Gedanken selbst als lächerlich abstempelte, sondern auch weil er doch nur den Portschlüssel einfach wieder anfassen musste, um an seinen Ausgangspunkt zu gelangen. _‚Oh Mann.'_ Der Schock saß tief aber nun wurde ihm leichter zumute, als ob eine schwere Last von ihm abfallen würde. Der Zauberer stöhnte. Für einen Moment dachte er wirklich… er müsste hier bleiben.

Harry lachte leise. Manchmal war die Lösung zu einfach um sie sofort zu erkennen.

Aber war es wirklich Snape gewesen? Oder lag das Schwert dort schon seit Jahren im Verborgenen? Er nahm sich vor es Professor Dumbledore zu zeigen. Vielleicht wusste sein Schulleiter eine Antwort.

Er wandte sich der zerbrochenen Klinge zu, ergriff das Heft und… nichts passierte. _‚Was zum- ?'_ Er fasste es nochmals an. Nichts. _‚Das kann doch jetzt nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!'_ Panisch ergriff er es immer wieder, doch der Effekt des Portschlüssels blieb aus. Wie konnte das nur sein? Vor wenigen Minuten funktionierte es doch noch… Zornig warf der junge Zauberer es weg. Der Gedanke, dass er hier nun fest saß, machte ihn innerlich fertig. Was sollte er nur tun? Ein fremdes Land, kein Lebenszeichen in Sicht und welche Gefahren hier lauerten wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Sollte er warten? Warten auf Rettung? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering. Ob der Portschlüssel nun gewollt oder ungewollt dort versteckt wurde, auf Rettung konnte der Zauberer lange warten. Harry fasste sich einigermaßen. Auf diesem Hügel auszuharren und in Selbstmitleid zu baden führte zu nichts. Er musste weiter und sehen ob nicht eine Stadt oder ein Dorf in der Nähe war. Dann könnte er Sirius, Dumbledore oder irgendeine andere vertraute Person kontaktieren. Der junge Zauberer umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest, um allen Gefahren die ihm auf seinem Weg begegneten entgegen zuwirken.

Harry schritt los, machte aber wieder kehrt und schnappte das Bündel mit dem Schwert. _‚Vielleicht ist es später zu was nütze.'_ Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glimmte in ihm auf. _‚Und eventuell lässt sich der Portschlüssel reparieren.'_

Um ihn wieder nach Hause zubringen.


	2. Die Eored

**Erstmal danke an alle für eure schönen Reviews ;) Ich hoffe ihr bleibt alle dran.**

**Minnilein: **Ich wollte Harry in einem Alter, wo er noch Kontakt zu Sirius hat und er nicht mit dem Gedanken in Mittelerde ausharren muss, wo Lord Voldemort sein Unwesen in der Welt treibt. Also einen halbwegs _sorgenfreien_ Harry. Da war der Anfang des 4. Schuljahrs passend.

**Aischa: **Die FF wird hauptsächlich in Mittelerde spielen. Aber Harry wird auch Hogwarts wieder sehen :smile:

**JuMiKu: **Keep on reading ;)

Kleine Anmerkung noch: Ich hab das erste Kapitel anders Formatiert. Also nich' wundern ;)

**

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel**  
_Die Éored_

Erschöpft und vollkommen ausgelaugt ließ Harry sich auf einen Stein sinken. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon unterwegs war, aber dem Schmerz in seinen Beinen nach zu urteilen mussten es Stunden gewesen sein. Die Landschaft wechselte gelegentlich von Steppengras zu felsigem Untergrund, was dem Zauberlehrling das vorankommen erheblich erschwerte. Ebenso riss er sich bei seiner „Klettertour" beide Unterarme auf, sowie die Knie. Einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Harry hatte Bekanntschaft mit den scharfkantigen Steinen gemacht. Seine dünne schwarze Jacke und auch seine Jeans waren nun zerschlissen, ebenso dreckig. Die Wunden brannten und schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung. Der junge Zauberer biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen und so schnell wie möglich in eine Stadt oder Dorf gelangen. Harry hatte nicht vor die Nacht auf der Steppe zu verbringen. Am Sonnenstand schätze er, dass ihm noch gut zwei Stunden blieben ehe es dämmerte. Der Zauberlehrling rappelte sich auf und ging mit großen Schritten weiter. Jedoch beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke, dass er bisher nicht einmal eine Straße oder Weg entdeckt hatte. Harry fiel absolut nichts ins Auge, was ihm auch nur einen geringen Hinweis auf menschliches Leben gab.

Das einzig Positive, was er seit seiner Ankunft in diesem unbekannten Land zu verkünden hatte, war, dass er nicht angegriffen wurde. Harry hatte mit sonderbaren Kreaturen wie Trollen, Dementoren, ja sogar Anhängern von Lord Voldemort (oder gar ihm höchstpersönlich) gerechnet. Immerhin ist dies nun ein nahezu perfekter Zeitpunkt. Er, allein, niemand sonst in der Nähe der ihn unterstützen könnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Hör auf dir selbst Angst einzujagen.'_ Aber eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sprach die grausame Wahrheit aus, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, ehe es passieren würde.

Der Anblick eines Flusses, den er von einem Hügel aus entdeckte, gut drei Steinwürfe entfernt, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war ein Übergang und der Fluss teilte sich in mehrere kleinerer auf. Ringsherum standen saftig grüne Bäume und spendeten Schatten. Harry seufzte erleichtert. _‚Endlich Wasser.'_ Er war halb verdurstet, ebenso meldete sich sein Magen. Aber Wasser würde das Hungergefühl erst einmal unterdrücken.

Der junge Zauberer hechtete den Hügel hinab, rannte über Kies vorbei an Bäumen, ließ sich am Ufer auf die Knie fallen, legte das Bündel mit dem Schwert daneben und schöpfte eine Handvoll des kostbaren Elixiers. Es befeuchtete seine trockene Kehle, perlte an den Lippen ab. Das Wasser tat gut und Harry fühlte sich neu belebt. Er schöpfte erneut und nahm großzügige Schlücke.

Doch plötzlich sirrte etwas nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und blieb hinter ihm, zitternd in einem Baum stecken. Es stellte sich als schwarzen Pfeil heraus, ebenso schwarz gefiedert. Ein weiterer rauschte heran, gefolgt von zwei weiteren. Harry krallte das Stoffbündel, schmiess sich, nach links ausweichend, zur Seite, rollte nach vorn, rappelte sich hoch und rannte davon. Er hörte weitere heransausen und wie manche in seiner Nähe in die Bäume einschlugen. Einer pfiff gefährlich nah an ihm vorbei und der Zauberer spürte, wie das Objekt förmlich die Luft zerschnitt. Harry suchte hinter einem Baum Schutz, lugte in einem günstigen Moment kurz um die Ecke und erkannte seine Angreifer: es waren Troll ähnliche Wesen, nur viel schlanker und muskulöser. Sie hatten die ungefähre Größe eines normal gewachsenen Menschen, trugen Rüstungen, die an vielen Stellen verschmutz war – auf den Rücken erkannte er Schwerter, Bögen und Köcher mit schwarz gefiederten Pfeilen. Ihre Haut war fahl, aschgrau und sie besaßen unheimlich gelbe Augen.

Einer der Kreaturen öffnete seinen Mund und schrie mit einer tiefen Stimme: „Ist das ein Halbling? Es ist so klein. Es muss ein Halbling sein!" Ein anderer antwortete, nachdem weitere Pfeile an Harry vorbeisurrten. „Nein. Das ist ein Menschenkind! Es ist nur sehr jung." Harry fragte sich was das für Kreaturen waren. In keinem seiner Bücher über _magische Geschöpfe_ hatte er über sie gelesen. Und was sollte der Ausdruck _Halbling_, den sie gegen ihn verwendeten? „Es ist egal, was es ist!" brüllte ein dritter laut. „Tötet es. Saruman will alles tot sehen was sich gegen ihn auf lehnen könnte. Na los, ihr dreckigen Maden! Tötet es!" Mehr Pfeile sausten an ihm vorbei und Harry erkannte das vier der Wesen sich von außen, durch die Bäume hindurch, an ihn heranschlichen. _‚Oh nein. Nicht mit mir.'_ Der junge Zauberer zückte seinen Zauberstab, verwahrte das Bündel mit dem zerbrochenen Schwert in seiner Jackentasche, und zielte auf das erste Monster. „STUPOR!" Ein Roter Lichtblitz hellte das Gebiet auf und schleuderte die Kreatur Meterweit durch die Luft, bis er einen seiner Kameraden traf und beide zusammenbrachen. Die Verbleibenden rannten mit einem Wutgeschrei auf ihn los, doch Harry beschwor schon den nächsten Spruch auf sie: „Expelliarmus." Verwundert blickten die Monster zu ihren, in der Luft schwebenden, Waffen. „Was ist das für eine Hexerei?" schrie eines der Kreaturen. Harry grinste in sich hinein und ließ ihre Klingen, mit einem Zauberstabschwung, im Wald verschwinden. Um sich zu verteidigen brauchte er diese Waffen nicht. Stattdessen deutete der Zauberer auf einen großen Felsen und schickte ihn den Monstern mit „Wingardium Leviosa!" entgegen. Klägliches gejaule war noch zu hören ehe der Fels sie unter sich halb begrub. Harry sah dies, da nun alle Feinde außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, als Chance zu fliehen, doch zwei Monster hatten sich von hinten ihm genähert und setzten ihre Klingen an seine Kehle. Sie war überzogen mit verkrustetem Blut. „Es ist ein Zauberer. Es ist gefährlich." Grunzte einer, Harry ins Gesicht. „Allerdings!" Gab er als Antwort und wollte einen Fluch auf sie anwenden, doch der Anblick einer sich schnell nähernden Reiterschar, aus geschätzten 30 Männern, ließ seine Stimme versagen.

Ihre Pferde waren schnell, das Donnern der Hufen und die Kampfschreie der Ritter ließen die Kreaturen offensichtlich große Furcht einflössend. Sie ließen hastig von Harry ab und eilten zum Fluss. Die Männer preschten an dem jungen Zauberer vorbei und attackierten die, mit Schwertern bewaffneten, Monster. Schwerter klirrten aufeinander, Schreie der Menschen und der Kreaturen drang an seine Ohren.

Vorsichtig lugte Harry um den Baum und sah die Ritter in ihren edlen Rüstungen, bemalten Schilden und glänzenden Helmen kämpfen. Auf ihrem grünen Banner prangte ein silbernes galoppierendes Pferd. Ihre Schlachtrösser waren stark, wendig und wohl gepflegt das Fell.

Die Kämpfer erschlugen die Monster schnell aber binnen Sekunden kamen weitere, unter Kampfgeschrei, auf das Schlachtfeld gestürmt. _‚Lange werden sie das nicht durchhalten.'_ Er sah wie fünf Kreaturen einen Ritter, mit goldenem Haar was unter seinem Helm hervor schimmerte, einkreisten und ihre Speere drohend auf ihn richteten. Er wurde an einen Felsen gedrängt, das Pferd wieherte und bäumte sich auf. Harry musste etwas tun. Schnell verließ er sein Versteck und rief den Entwaffnungszauber: „Expelliarmus!". Die Waffen flogen im hohen Bogen davon und der Mann erschlug mit schnellen Schwertstreichen zwei Monster. Harry selbst schickte die übrigen mit „Stupor!" an den nächsten Baum wo sie regungslos liegen blieben.

Er blickte zum Reiter, der ihm zu nickte. „Habt Dank. Ihr habt mich gerettet." Harry wollte antworten, doch ein plötzlicher Schmerzwall in seinem linken Bein ließ ihn zur Seite hin, in den seichten Fluss, abkippen. Er schrie auf und durch seine tränennassen Augen erkannte der Zauberlehrling, dass ein schwarzer Pfeil in seinem Bein steckte. Doch sogleich schoss ein weiterer Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Ein zweiter Pfeil hatte sich in seine rechte Schulter gebohrt. Harry keuchte, rang nach Luft. Er stützte sich mit der gesunden Seite seines Armes ab, um nicht gänzlich in das kalte Wasser zu fallen. Der Schmerz raubte ihm die Kraft, die Sicht wurde zunehmend schlechter. Wie ein Nebelschleier legte es sich vor seine Augen, dennoch erkannte Harry wie der Ritter, mit dem goldenen Haar, das Monster was ihn angegriffen hatte, erschlug, vom Pferd sprang und zu ihm eilte. Der Mann fing ihn noch auf, ehe er vollends den Boden berührte. An seine Ohren drang noch ein entsetztes „NEIN!" bevor ihn seine Sinne verließen.

Kalter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht… Pferdegewieher und Hufgetrappel erklang...  
Immer wieder erwachte Harry und jedes Mal lebten die Schmerzen unbarmherzig neu auf. Seine Sicht war etwas klarer als zuvor. Er spürte wie ihn jemand fest im Arm hielt, sie saßen auf einem Pferd, welches schnell über das Land fegte. In der Ferne erkannte Harry gerade noch ein großes Gebäude auf einem Hügel, umgeben von vielen kleineren Häusern, ehe ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	3. Éomer und Éowyn

Danke an alle für eure schönen Reviews. :computer bildschirm umarm: Das ermuntert mich weiter zuschreiben :)

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

_Éomer und Éowyn_

_Schmerzen…_

…_so unerträglich_

_Stimmen - weit weg_

„_Bitte…"_

_dicke, schwere Luft_

_kann… kaum atmen_

„Keine Angst."

„_Bitte. Hilfe!"_

„Habt Vertrauen."

Harry erwachte mit ungeheuren Schmerzen in der rechten Schulter. Er fühlte den Drang all sein Leid in die Welt hinauszuschreien, doch er schaffte es ihn zu unterdrücken und sein Gesicht in etwas Weiches, ein Kissen, zu pressen. Sein Bein ziepte nur etwas aber die Schulter machte ihm zu schaffen. Es brannte, als ob ein Stück glühende Kohle in der Wunde steckte. Der Zauberlehrling biss die Zähne zusammen; seine Hand wanderte zu der schmerzenden Stelle und fühlte, dass sie verbunden war. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen – schloss sie aber sogleich, da die hell scheinende Sonne ihn blendete. _‚Zu hell. Viel zu hell.'_ Schützend hielt er sich die Hand vor und richtete sich ruckartig auf – was er im nächsten Moment bereute. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Lichter und ihm wurde schwindlig. Alles drehte sich. Er ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Einige Minuten verstrichen ehe es aufhörte, einen neuen Versuch ließ er aber aus.

Der Gryffindor ließ seine Lider sinken und döste etwas, wobei die Schmerzen leicht nachließen.

Einige Zeit verging und Harry nahm verschwommen war, dass die Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch das Zimmer weiter fortgesetzt hatten. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, fand sie auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, setzte sie auf und war dieses mal vorsichtiger beim aufrichten. Seine Schulter meldete sich, war aber halbwegs erträglich. Erst jetzt bemerkte der junge Zauberer das er andere Kleidung trug: statt seines T-Shirts hatte er nun ein lockeres weißes Stoffhemd an, ebenso eine Stoffhose die Weinrot war. An seinen Ellenbögen ziepten die Wunden noch etwas.

Schließlich erkundete er _seinen_ Raum: es war recht groß, ebenso das Bett auf dem er lag; die Wände waren verputzt mit Lehm. An der rechten Wand hingen gekreuzte Schwerter und ein Schild, links war nur blanke Wand. Harry sah zur gegenüber liegenden Seite: Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen hell auf einen Kamin, der in die Wand eingelassen war. Schwach glimmten noch ein paar Kohlestücke. Darüber hing ein Banner wie er es bei den Reitern am Fluss sah. Was dem Gryffindor aber am meisten faszinierte, waren die weißen hölzernen Pferdeköpfe die die Stützbalken zierten. Sie beherbergten unglaubliches Detail Reichtum.

Wieder fingen Lichter vor seinen Augen an zu tanzen und der junge Zauberer ließ sich erneut auf das Bett zurück sinken. Er seufzte und hoffte dass die Verletzungen schnell verheilen würden. Ebenso wollte er in Erfahrung bringen an welchem Ort er hier war.

Im nächsten Moment ging knarrend die massive Holztür auf und eine junge, schöne Frau, engelsgleich in ihrem schneeweißen Kleid, betrat den Raum. Sie besaß Hüftlanges blondes Haar, das ihr Wellenartig herab hing. Lächelnd, und mit einem Lappen und einer Schüssel – wie Harry vermutete - voll Wasser, ging sie auf ihn zu. „Es erfreut mein Herz das Ihr erwacht seid." Die Frau kniete sich neben das Bett und fühlte seine Stirn, dann lächelte sie wieder. „Ihr habt kein Fieber mehr. Wie schön." Doch Harry achtete kaum auf ihre Worte. Er verlor sich in den wunderschönen Meerblauen Augen dieser Frau. Sie glitzerten im Schein der Sonne und zusammen mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln bemerkte Harry nicht einmal das eine weitere Person den Raum betrat.

„Es tut gut Euch wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßen zu dürfen." Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf einen Mann, mit schulterlangem blondem Haar, gerichtet, welcher eine dunkelrote Rüstung mit goldenen Verzierungen trug. An der Hüfte hing ein Schwert. Im Gesicht des Ritters zeichneten sich kleine Spuren eines Bartes ab und Harry erkannte ihn wieder: es war der Reiter vom Fluss.

„Ich spreche nochmals meinen Dank dafür aus, dass Ihr mich und meine Männer gerettet habt!" sprach der Mann und neigte leicht sein Haupt. „Ich muss sagen das Eure Zauberkunst, trotz Eures jungen Alters, bemerkenswert ist." Harry merkte wie es heiß wurde in seinem Gesicht. „Ähm… vielen Dank." Doch er wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Hier waren zwei nicht magische Menschen die es als das normalste der Welt ansahen, einen Zauberer vor sich zu haben.

„Euer Lehrmeister muss sehr stolz auf Euch sein. Nennt Ihr mir seinen Namen?" fragte der Ritter. „Wa- … oh… ähm... ja." Harry war vollkommen in Gedanken gewesen aber was sollte er Antworten? Schließlich hatte er viele Lehrer die ihm den Umgang in Magie beibrachten. Doch dann schoss ihm EIN Name in den Kopf. Demjenigen dem er vieles Verdankte, an den er sich immer wenden konnte falls er Fragen hatte, zu dem er viel Vertrauen und Respekt hatte und auch fast schon als Vaterfigur – selbstverständlich ebenso Sirius – ansah: „Sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore." Verwunderte Gesichter bekam er als Antwort zurück aber eine andere Reaktion hatte Harry auch nicht erwartet. Seitdem er diese Reiter gesehen hatte, diese Monster und die Art wie sie sich kleideten… das konnte nur eine andere Welt sein.

Dieser Portschlüssel hatte ihn nicht nur an einen anderen Ort getragen, nein, er hatte ihn durch die Zeit geschickt. Doch ihm war nicht bekannt das dieser Zauber zu etwas derartigem Fähig war.

„Ähm… wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" fragte Harry. „Was ist das für ein Ort?" „Edoras werden diese Höfe genannt," Antwortete die Frau und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „und Meduseld ist die Goldene Halle wo Théoden, König der Mark von Rohan, wohnt." Harry war sich sicher, dass er nun genauso verwundert drein sah, wie die Menschen vor sich, als er den Namen seines Schulleiters erwähnte. Er sah zur Frau. „Wie… wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" Fragte Harry doch er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit er den Portschlüssel benutzte? Suchte man bereits nach ihm?

„Ihr habt starkes Fieber bekommen nach dem Ihr ankamt. Es war schwierig die Orkpfeile zu entfernen." Antwortete die Frau und Schleierhaft kamen die Erinnerungen zu Harry zurück.

Ihm flogen Bilder von einer weiten Steppe zu und einem prunkvollen Gebäude auf einem Hügel… besorgte Gesichter… wie er von jemanden durch dunkle Gänge getragen wurde… viele Menschen die um ihn herumwuselten und seine Wunde versorgten. Aber auch an den Schmerz als die Pfeile entfernt wurden. Er erschauderte, als die Erinnerung erneut aufkeimte, wie sehr er geschrienen hatte.

Die Frau sprach weiter, Harry bemerkte ihre feuchten roten Augen: „Viele Tage wart Ihr ohne Bewusstsein. Wir waren in Sorge das das Fieber nicht zurückgehen würde." Ihre weiche Hand streichelte über Harrys Wange. „Ihr seid sehr stark."

Der Mann vor dem Bett nickte, stimmte der jungen Frau zu.

„Oh." Kam es plötzlich von ihm. „Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit." Abermals neigte der Mann sein Haupt. „Mein Name ist Éomer Éadig, Éomunds Sohn, Dritter Marschall der Riddermark. Und dies," Sein Kopf ging in Richtung der Frau. „ist meine Schwester Éowyn." Und wieder ließ die Dame ihr bezauberndes Lächeln aufleben. Ihre Augen waren noch etwas rot.

Harry stand der Mund offen. Sollte er sich auch so vorstellen? Sollte er seinen Vater erwähnen? _‚Nein. Ganz normal.'_

„Mein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter."

Der junge Zauberer erlebte es selten, sehr selten sogar, das beim Klang seines Namens die Blicke mal NICHT auf seine Narbe an der Stirn wanderten. Hier war er unbekannt. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür das er sich nicht länger in seiner Welt befand.

„Nun denn Harry Potter. Dürfte ich wohl erfahren aus welchem Land Ihr kommt? Denn ich muss zugeben das Euer Auftreten und Euer Name Verwunderung in mir auslösen. Ebenso ist dieses Gerät höchst seltsam." Sprach der Mann und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seine eigene Nase. Er meinte Harrys Brille. Der junge Zauberer seufzte. Er wusste nichts so recht ob er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Wie würden sie reagieren wenn er von Hogwarts, London, dem Trimagischen Tunier und dem Portschlüssel erzählte? Würden sie ihm Glauben schenken und helfen zurückzukehren? Oder ihn Achtkantig rauswerfen und als Lügner oder dergleichen hinstellen?

Harry sah in die Gesichter vor sich. Die Frau die Éowyn hieß sah ihn mit einer Gutmütigkeit an wie Harry es bisher nur von Professor Dumbledore kannte, Éomers Blick war zwar ernst doch etwas sagte dem Zauberer das er auch ihm Vertrauen schenke konnte.

Er atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

Die beiden Menschen lauschten still, unterbrachen ihn nicht in seiner Geschichte um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. „- und dieses Schwert war ein Portschlüssel, ein Gegenstand was wir in unserer Welt zum Zurücklegen größerer Entfernungen benutzen, welches mich dann hierher brachte. Später bin ich dann zum Fluss gekommen wo mich diese Kreaturen angriffen." Harry endete, doch Éowyn ergänzte noch: „Und dann hat mein Bruder Euch hierher gebracht." Harry nickte nur.

„Viel Glück herrschte um Euch herum. Ich fürchtete Ihr würdet es nicht mehr schaffen, so schwer verwundet wie Ihr wart. Ganz bleich war das Gesicht, Eure Kleider von Blut durchtränkt." Éomer legte eine Hand auf Éowyns Schulter und beruhigte die leise schluchzende Frau. „Er hat große Zähigkeit bewiesen, ebenso in der Schlacht am Fluss, teure Schwester." Er sah wieder zu Harry. „Freund Harry, Ihr habt meinen Männern und mir tapfer zur Seite gestanden. Als ich in Bedrängnis war, habt Ihr mir mit Eurer Zauberkraft geholfen. Das vergesse ich Euch nie. Zählt auf meine Hilfe einen Weg zurück in Eure Heimat zu finden." In Harry startete ein kleines Freudenfeuerwerk. Es gab Hoffnung. „Doch lasset von mir sagen das ich Euch nicht hinaus schicken kann, so zugerichtet wie Ihr seid. Ruht Euch aus, schont Euch und geniest unsere Gastfreundschaft. Außerdem habe ich bereits unserem Herrn Onkel, König Théoden, über Eure Taten in Kenntnis gesetzt. So bald Ihr wieder sicher auf den Beinen seid möchte er Euch sehen, junger Zauberer."

„Der König… von Rohan?" flüsterte Harry und ihm wurde etwas flau im Magen. Er würde einem König gegenüberstehen.

„Ich möchte mich nun von Euch verabschieden." Der Mann verbeugte sich und ging zur Tür, doch dem Gryffindor fiel plötzlich etwas Wichtiges ein: „Bitte wartet ein Moment." Éomer stoppte. Ich hatte etwas bei mir… einen Zauberstab und ein Stoffbündel. Wurden diese Sachen mitgenommen?" Er fürchtete das dies nicht so war. Harry brauchte diese Dinge. Beides war wichtig für ihn! Den Zauberstab um sich zu wappnen, vor weiteren Gefahren und das zerbrochene Schwert um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Es musste einen Weg geben um es zu reparieren. So sehr er auch hier willkommen war, so sehr diese Menschen, Éomer und Éowyn, auch freundlich zu ihm waren, wünschte Harry sich doch bald möglichst zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken sie nie wieder zusehen.

„Seid unbesorgt. Wir haben Eure Habseligkeiten aufgelesen." Der Reiter zeigte auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Fenster. Dort lagen das Stoffbündel und der Zauberstab. Beim erkunden des Raumes hatte er sie wohl übersehen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Vielen Dank."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies ist nur ein kleiner Tribut im Vergleich was Ihr für uns getan habt." Antwortete Éomer und schloss die Tür.

„Mein Bruder steht tief in Eurer Schuld, junger Freund. Auch ich bedanke mich." Sprach Éowyn. „Doch muss ich mit trauriger Miene verkünden das mit jedem neuen Tag der vergeht die Boshaftigkeit der Orks zunimmt." „Die Kreaturen vom Fluss." Murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. „Mittelerde leidet sehr, seid sie wieder aus der Finsternis empor stiegen. Die Macht des dunklen Herrschers wächst." Die Gedanken des Zauberers glitten zu Lord Voldemort. _‚Er? Hier? Unmöglich!'_ Aber ihn faszinierte der Name dieses Landes. _‚Mittelerde.'_ Es hatte etwas Magisches. Éowyn fuhr fort. „Die Königreiche bieten der Dunkelheit nun schon seit Jahrhunderten die Stirn aber trotz alledem ist mir Bang ums Herz." Viel Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme und Harry wünschte sich das Lächeln der Frau zurück.

Plötzlich meldete sich sein Magen geräuschvoll. Der Gryffindor errötete, doch Éowyn lachte herzhaft. „Ich werde Euch etwas aus unserer Küche holen. Nach all den Strapazen und dunklen Gesichten werdet Ihr eine Stärkung Willkommen heißen." Sie erhob sich und schritt anmutig zur Tür.

„Fräulein Éowyn?" rief Harry. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Gibt es noch andere Zauberer wie mich?"

„Mir sind wenige bekannt aber leider muss Euch dies als Antwort genügen, denn mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ebenso lebt kein Zauberer hier in der Riddermark."

Der Gryffindor ließ den Kopf hängen. „Gut. Danke trotzdem." Und die Frau ging. Harry ließ sich in sein Kissen sinken. _‚Mittelerde, Könige, Orks, Ritter,…'_ Der Zauberlehrling hoffte, dass ihm vielleicht der König von Rohan weiterhelfen konnte. Ebenso war noch die Frage offen, ob er einen Zauberer finden würde der ihm den Portschlüssel reparieren konnte. Viel Hoffnung hatte ihm die Aussage von Éowyn jedenfalls nicht gemacht.


End file.
